Milk and Honey:John Lennon
Milk and Honey is an album credited to John Lennon and Yoko Ono released in 1984. It is Lennon's eighth and final studio album, and the first posthumousrelease of Lennon's music, having been recorded in the last months of his life during and following the sessions for their 1980 album Double Fantasy. It was assembled by Yoko Ono in association with the Geffen label. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milk_and_Honey_(album)# hide *1 Background *2 Music and lyrics *3 Album title *4 Release *5 Aftermath *6 Track listing *7 Personnel *8 Charts **8.1 Chart positions **8.2 Year-end charts **8.3 Certifications & Sales *9 References Backgroundhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Milk_and_Honey_(album)&action=edit&section=1 edit Milk and Honey was the duo's projected follow-up to Double Fantasy, though Lennon's death caused a temporary shelving of the project. It took Ono three years to be able to resume work to complete it. Ono's material largely comprises new recordings, which she undertook during the album's preparation in 1983, which give her songs a more commercial and contemporary edge. Conversely, Lennon's material, being rough takes and rehearsal recordings, has a more casual feeling. Music and lyricshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Milk_and_Honey_(album)&action=edit&section=2 edit "Nobody Told Me", a song Lennon had intended for Ringo Starr's 1981 Stop and Smell the Roses, was released as a single and became a worldwide Top 10 hit. Other singles from the album were "I'm Stepping Out" and "Borrowed Time". The songs "Let Me Count the Ways" and "Grow Old with Me" were written by Lennon and Ono to each other using inspiration from poems by Elizabeth Barrett Browning and Robert Browning. They are presented in their demo form. Album titlehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Milk_and_Honey_(album)&action=edit&section=3 edit The album title came from Ono, who explained that it referenced their journey to the US, "the land of milk and honey". "But also, in the Scripture, the land of milk and honey is where you go after you die, as a promised land", Ono went on to say. "So it's very strange that I thought of that title. Almost scary – like someone up there told me to call the next album Milk and Honey."[1] The cover is an alternative take from the same photo session that produced the front cover of Double Fantasy, though this time it appears in colour. Releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Milk_and_Honey_(album)&action=edit&section=4 edit After a falling out with David Geffen, whose Geffen Records had initially released Double Fantasy, Ono moved future projects to Polydor Records, which initially released Milk and Honey. EMI, home of Lennon's entire recorded output—including that with The Beatles—acquired this and all Lennon releases in the late 1990s. Predictably, the reaction to Milk and Honey was less fanatical than the one that greeted Double Fantasy, but it was still well-received, peaking at No. 3 in the UK and No. 11 in the US, where it went gold. Jack Douglas, who had co-produced Double Fantasy with Lennon and Ono, also had input into the initial sessions for Milk and Honey, though Ono declined to credit him after their professional relationship soured following Lennon's death. Aftermathhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Milk_and_Honey_(album)&action=edit&section=5 edit In 2001, Yoko Ono supervised the remastering of Milk and Honey for its CD reissue, adding three bonus tracks, including a 22-minute excerpt from Lennon's last interview in the late afternoon of 8 December 1980, hours before his death. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Milk_and_Honey_(album)&action=edit&section=6 edit ;Side one #"I'm Stepping Out" (John Lennon) – 4:06 #"Sleepless Night" (Yoko Ono) – 2:34 #"I Don't Wanna Face It" (Lennon) – 3:22 #"Don't Be Scared" (Ono) – 2:45 #"Nobody Told Me" (Lennon) – 3:34 #"O' Sanity" (Ono) – 1:05 ;Side two #"Borrowed Time" (Lennon) – 4:29 #"Your Hands" (Ono) – 3:04 #"(Forgive Me) My Little Flower Princess" (Lennon) – 2:28 #"Let Me Count the Ways" (Ono) – 2:17 #"Grow Old with Me" (Lennon) – 3:07 #"You’re the One" (Ono) – 3:56 ;Bonus tracks Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Milk_and_Honey_(album)&action=edit&section=7 edit *John Lennon – guitar, keyboards, vocals *Yoko Ono – vocals *John Tropea – guitar *Earl Slick – guitar *Howard Johnson – horn *Jimmy Maelen – percussion *Elliott Randall – guitar *Gordon Grody – vocals *Billy Alessi – vocals *Bobby Alessi – vocals *Pete Cannarozzi – synthesizer *Andy Newmark – drums *Paul Griffin – drums *Neil Jason – bass *Arthur Jenkins – percussion *Tony Levin – bass *Steve Love – guitar *Hugh McCracken – guitar *Wayne Pedziwiatr – bass *George Small – keyboards *Peter Thom – vocals *Ed Walsh – keyboards *Kurt Yahjian – vocals Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Milk_and_Honey_(album)&action=edit&section=8 edit | style="width:604.375px;vertical-align:top;"| Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Milk_and_Honey_(album)&action=edit&section=10 edit Certifications & Saleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Milk_and_Honey_(album)&action=edit&section=11 edit |} Category:1984 albums